Portal to the Second Moon
by Snow Mouse
Summary: Kouzumi. Mix the frontier group with a crazy moon, and what do you get? One kouzumi coming right up!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fic, so go easy on me. I'm using a mix of English and Japanese names... so tell me if you get confused.

Also keep in mind I haven't seen any Digimon episodes in a loooonnngg time. Three years to be exact. The characters may seem a little ooc.

Oh and Takuya, Kouji, Kouichi, and Izumi are going to be 14 in this fic. Junpei is 15 and Tommy is 12. The war is over. I just need the setting.

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Digimon.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Normal POV**

A drowsy teenage girl opened her eyes. She had long, blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and a light complexion.

Izumi Orimoto was her name and she was currently traveling with her friends Takuya, Kouji, Kouichi, Tommy, and Junpei.

Included in the group there was also three digimon: Bokomon, Neemon, and Patamon.

**Izumi's POV**

"So your finally awake!" said the cheerful voice of Kouichi. I scowled, annoyed.

_It should be a crime to be that happy this early in the morning._

"Morning" I said groggily. I rubbed my eyes and looked around; I was the fourth person up, Takuya and Junpei were still sleeping.

Kouichi was cooking meat apples, the only known source of food here in the digital world. Kouji was up in a tree looking at something far away, while Tommy was uselessly trying to wake up the still sleeping boys.

**Kouji's POV **

I unconsciously stared at Izumi from my perch.

_Wow… why have I never noticed how pretty she is? With her golden-blonde hair glistening in the sunlight and her light breathing… Wait, why am I thinking this? _

_**Because you like her.**_

_Wha? Who are you? _

_**I'm your conscious! **_

_Okee… and what do you mean by that? I do not like Izumi! _

_**You'll find out soon…**_

I adverted my eyes as Izumi started to wake. What did my conscious mean? Sigh, I hated mysteries.

Uh oh… I hope Kouichi didn't notice my behavior. I mean he might think it's a little strange if I started staring into space!

**Kouichi's POV**

He was staring again. I knew he liked her, but every time I brought up the subject he would deny. Maybe I should talk to Takuya about this... if he ever wakes up.

**Tommy's POV**

"C'mon Izumi wake up!" I whispered.

She groaned and started to stir. Well that was good. I wish the other two were easier to wake up. I started over to them. "KOUJI! TOMMY! BREAKFAST!" Kouichi shouted.

"Did somebody say breakfast?" Takuya and Junpei said in unison jumping up from their beds and startling me. Amazing what food could do.

I sighed and walked over to the food, "Kouichi, why couldn't you have screamed that earlier and saved me the trouble of trying to wake up these dunderheads?"

"Sorry Tommy, I forgot how addicted they were to food…" he replied lamely. I sweat dropped.

**Kouji's POV**

I jumped down from my current resting spot and headed towards my brother. "So... you two have finally woken up?" I asked to Takuya and Junpei who were already pigging out.

They grunted, spoken like true pigs. "So guys... what are we doing today?" asked Izumi. "Dunno. Wander around I guess," responded Takuya.

I nodded and began on my breakfast.

**Izumi's POV**

Once everybody was done eating, I instinctively cleared the area. According to the boys, 'It's a girl's job to clean up after us men.'

_What do they think I am? Their mother?_

_But if I recalled correctly only Takuya and Junpei put me onto this task. Yep, Kouichi and Tommy decided not to interfere. _

_**And Kouji stood up for you! **_

_Who are you? _

**_Your conscious. Doesn't anyone here know who I am?_ **

_No. They probably think they're hallucinating if you talk to them. _

_**But your not hallucinating… **_

_Actually, I think I am… well anyways, what do you want? _

_**I'm here to help you realize your crush on Kouji. **_

_But I don't have a crush on Kouji! _

_**That's what they all say… well talk to you later! Your friend is trying to get your attention. **_

"Izumi? IZUMI?"

"Huh? Wha-what?"

"Are you okay? You've been staring at the same place for a few minutes." Junpei said unsurely.

"Oh. Sorry 'bout that…"

"Oh, okay. You'd better finish cleaning up. Everyone's waiting."

"Yea, I'm coming."

* * *

So how was it? Please review and tell me if I have any spelling or grammar mistakes. And NO FLAMES! Can you manage to be a little bit nice also? 


	2. Chapter 2

**I think this is gonna be a little bit shorter then the first chappie.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Digimon.**

**Chapter 2**

**Takuya's POV**

"Hey Takuya. Can I speak to you later?" Kouichi whispered while we were waiting for Izumi.

"Sure, why?" I responded at a whisper also.

"Tell you later." Kouichi said ending our (short) conversation.

_I wonder what Kouichi wants to talk about. _I thought while we were wandering along the path.

"Lets let them get ahead of us so we can talk." Kouichi said out of nowhere.

"About what?" I asked once everyone was out of hearing range.

"Izumi and Kouji." He said mysteriously.

"What about them?"

"I think they like each other, but they're in denial." Kouichi said his eyes glinting.

"And what does that have to do with me?"

"Well my friend, we're gonna have to play matchmaker."

I grinned, "Okay, when should we do it?"

"You'll know when the time comes…"

**Patamon's POV**

"Hey look Papamon! A light!" I shouted, "Its pretty."

"Wow your right Patamon!" Kouji said catching up to me.

"Why don't we go travel towards it? It'll give us something to do instead of wandering in circles." Tommy suggested.

"Okay." Izumi agreed, "Guys you want to?" she said directing the question to Takuya and Kouichi.

They both nodded.

"Yay! To the pretty light!" I grinned.

**Junpei's POV**

It took us half an hour to get to the 'pretty' light. It turned out to be a pool of some sort filled with some sort of purplish gas.

"What is that?" I whispered to Bokomon.

"Hmmm…." He said flipping though his book, "it seems to be a portal leading to somewhere."

"Where does it lead to?" asked Neemon stupidly.

"If I knew I would have told you, you nincompoop!" Bokomon snapped.

"Do you think we should go though it?" Izumi asked.

"Yea lets take a risk and try it!" Takuya stated proudly.

"But it might lead to somewhere dangerous." Kouichi protested.

"C'mon lets just check it out and we'll come back if it's evil," Takuya said.

"Okay…" Kouichi said somewhat reluctantly.

"Lets go!" Takuya shouted jumping into the portal.

"Wheeeeeee!" Patamon squealed following Takuya.

"Ahhhhh!" everyone shouted as they, one by one, jumped into the strange portal leading to the unknown.

* * *

Heh, writers block.


	3. Chapter 3

I think I'm gonna stop switching POVs so quickly. It's getting annoying.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Tommy's POV**

"Ow!" I complained as I landed on the ground.

I heard groaning around me and saw the other Digidestines lying on rock.

"Where are we?" Takuya asked.

"Hmmm..." Bokomon started flipping though his book, "let's see, we have landed on the Digital Moon."

"Again?" Everyone sighed remembering last time they were on the moon. (Can't remember if Kouichi was there...)

"Actually, we've never been on this moon. Remember? The Digital World has 3 moons. The last time one we were on was the Lunar Moon. This is the Romance Moon and the last is the Yearly Moon. According to legend, a portal that appears in front of two soul mates in need of matchmaking only finds the Romance Moon. Somehow all of us got here when only two of us are supposed to be here."

"Who was supposed to be sent here? I mean besides me. I'm obviously one of the two since I'm the only girl here." Izumi said.

"I think I know." Kouichi smirked, "but I can't tell you guys."

Aw, I wish I knew what Kouichi did. Well it's either Takuya, Kouji, or Junpei. It's probably not Kouichi, cause he wouldn't have spoken if it was him. Oh well, no point in wondering. I guess I'll find out later.

**Kouji's POV**

What did Kouichi say that for? Did he suspect my thoughts?

**_Yea he probably did. After all, he is your brother._**

_You again? Okay I'm just going to ignore you..._

**_You can't ignore me! I'm unignorable!_**

_-No Response-_

**_Fine I'll leave... ungrateful brat._**

Phew, it's gone.

"So guys, what now?" I asked casually.

"Well we have to figure out who was supposed to be sent here so they can be made into a couple and we'll be able to get out of here." Bokomon answered.

I gulped inwardly and started to sweat.

"You don't have to do that." Kouichi said, "I've got it all covered. Takuya, can I speak with you?"

I gaped at him as he led Takuya away. They started whispering.

Suddenly, Junpei's stomach growled. "I'm hungry." he said.

"Ok let's search for food. I doubt there's meat apples here, so we'll have to find something else." Bokomon ordered.

Everyone, except Kouichi and Takuya, started the hunt for the food. Soon I heard Neemon call out that he had found something. I started heading towards him.

Turns out Neemon had located a bush filled with white berries. Probably not very filling, but its food. The bush was picked clean.

"I found a stream where we can camp along." offered Patamon flying though the trees to a river. We all set the berries down for washing. Once everybody was done, Izumi called for Kouichi and Takuya, who were still conversing, to come eat.

Once everybody was seated, Junpei began to eat, follow by the others. I picked up a berry and popped it into my mouth. Mmmm... not bad. It even quenched mythirst!

Soon,I felt strange. "Bokomon, what are these berries called?" I asked dazed.

He looked though the book and blinked. "Theses are berries use in making love potions. Eaten raw they have the same effect as a potion."

"So why are they made into a potion anyways?" Kouichi questioned.

"It's easier to slip into their drink. The victim probably wouldn't eat an unknown berry offered to them. The effects take around and hour to fully activate." Bokomon recited.

Everyone froze and dropped the berries they were currently eating. "So we just ate a love potion." I said unusually calm.

"Unfortunately yes. In around an hour you will all be acting crazy towards the only female here, Izumi."

Izumi gaped at him and sweat dropped we all stared at her. "What?" she asked weakly and fainted. (Uncharacteristically)

* * *

I got bored and decided to end the chappie. Sorry! My heart wasn't into this chapter! 

You don't have to bother reviewing since I'm probably going to redo this when I'm in the mood.


	4. Chapter 4

I've just had an idea, so this is gonna be the second chapter today!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**The Second Moon's POV**

Yes! Finally, two worthy victims. Good. I was getting bored.

"I heard you got new victims." my brother, Lunar, the first moon said telepathically.

"Yep!" I exclaimed proudly to him, "and it's a great pair. Digidestines."

"Now don't you remember the last time you meddled with Digidestines? When you tried to put that blonde boy and the brunette girl with the helmet together. They both ended up falling in love with their friends, the fashion freak and the brunette boy with the big spiky hair! Some help you were." Yearly, my youngest brother said.

"But they ended up happy in the end." I protested. They both sighed.

"She'll never get it." Lunar said with the traitorous Yearly nodding.

"Well that was my first mission with humans. Now I'm more experienced! I can do this. Anyways I already gave them a portal." I told them, "the only problem is that their friends got sucked in also..." I mumbled.

"See?" Yearly asked triumphantly, "You messed up already!"

"Your not much help." I muttered cutting off our telepathic link. I didn't really mind the fact all the Digidestines were sucked into the portal. Actually, two of them were actually helping me without them knowing.

They had decided to 'match make' the young couple. I have to admit; their plan is very well made. I think I'll help them. According to their plan, they needed a cave. Okay that should be easy enough to make. I think.

* * *

I guess this is what happens if I eat pretzels with cheese! Oh well.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for not updating in... 3 months. I just learned that if I set my mind to the task, I can do a chapter in an hour. I never knew that...

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

"Um, do you think we should wake her up?" Tommy asked hovering above the unconscious girl.

"Nah, let her sleep. It'll probably be better for us all. Cuz ya can't act crazy about a person if they're asleep. Defiantly better to leave her asleep." The goggle head said glancing around. The potion hadn't taken effect yet, so they should be fine.

"Oh no! We can't do that! My little Izumi must be awakened, and there's nobody better for the job then me!" exclaimed a crazed Kouichi. He blinked, "Did I just say that?" At their nods he turned around, covering his head with his hands he moaned.

"Yes you did you bastard! Don't even dare say anything about Izumi again! She will never belong to anybody but me," screeched Junpei.

"No way! She's mine!" yelled Takuya, the berries beginning to take effect.

"You goggle breath, if she were yours, then you wouldn't be here saying she shouldn't wake up!"

"Well at least its better then what you wanted to do, Minimoto. As if _you _should be the one to wake up her highness."

"That wasn't me you idiot, that was my brother."

"C'mon guys, stop fighting about Izumi! PLEASE? It does no good. I'm going to be the one to wake her up."

"Shut up, pipsqueak!"

"Why don't you?"

_I knew this wouldn't turn out well…_ thought Bokomon.

"Alright, cut it out you five. We all know you want to wake up Izumi, and since you can't decide, I'll do it." The digimon grabbed a bucket of water and dumped it on the wind princess. She shrieked.

"WHAT WAS THAT? Um… guys?" Izumi asked staring at the sight in front of her. Apparently, Bokomon had done something to upset the Frontier group, minus Izumi. All five boys were pounding the digimon and screaming at him to "Not ever touch the princess again."

She blinked yet again, speechless.

"Oh so princess, you've awaken." Came a voice popping out from nowhere. Izumi jumped, twisting around to see the face of Kouichi.

"Uh, yeah, I have. What were you all fighting about, Kouichi?" the sweet voice asked innocently.

"It was nothing." Interrupted Takuya. "Just nothing. But I'm glad you're awake."

"It wasn't nothing!"

"Yes it was!"

"No it wasn't!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Not not not notnotnotnotnotnotnotnotnot!"

"Izumi?"

"Hey, where did she go?"

"This is all your fault goggle head!"

"No it wasn't!"

And the argument began yet again.

Meanwhile, back with the rest of the gang

"I hope you learned your lesson, Bokomon! _Never _dump a bucket of water on Miss Izumi's head." Tommy scolded the bruised digimon, who groaned.

"Of course Master Tommy." He said sarcastically. Fortunately, Tommy didn't catch the sarcasm.

"Good. You are dismissed."

Bokomon exhaled in relief, and began ruffling through his book._ How long does the berry's effects work? Let's see…barrows, Bakamon, beets, bananas, oh here it is, berries. _

To find the effects of the berries used to make love potions, turn to page 219,558,932.

_I never knew the book went that high..._ mused the digimon. After a shuffle of pages, the book was open to a very high page.

Love Berries: These berries have the effect of a love potion. Eaten raw, it will have the same effect as a Love Potion. _See love potion. _

The effects of a Love Berry are about an hour. Usually, that is all the user and the victim can stand. There will be lasting side effects such as: headaches, fevers, sickness, constant shivering, strange dreams, a need for the person, ect.

The best cure for the fruit is to plainly avoid eating them. Not much is known about these strange fruits. They are only grown on the Romance Moon, _see Romance Moon_, and it is a rare occurrence one can get there.

Bokomon closed the book with a sharp _snap_. "Izumi, can you come here for a moment?"

"Sure Bokomon. Are you alright?" Izumi trotted leaning over his shoulder.

"Yes I am okay. As well as someone can be when five boys have just beaten him up. Now I need you to read this. Its about the Love Berries."

"Okay, I'm done reading, but how does this help? It says there is no cure but to wait it out."

"Yes, my dear, it seems you should try to avoid the other Digidestines. Until the berry's effects have worn off. It would save them the embarrassment for later." At her nod, he walked away.

Izumi shook her head. This was all too confusing. She just needed time to sort out her brain, and somehow figure out a way to get them back to their normal selves.

* * *

And the next update will be in 100000000000000000000000000 months... 


End file.
